Bring Me to Life
by Raina Shadeslayer
Summary: Belina, a French elf, has never felt like she belonged. When she moves to Japan to protect her cousin Kagome, will she find what she's looking for? 500 years in the past? OC X OC  S/OC I/Ka M/Sa yes there are three main Oc's in this... bare with me please
1. Down the well

Chapter One

Down the Well

Disclaimer

C: I Chloe, hear by declare that I do NOT own Inuyasha, as much as I want to...

K: -Hugs- It's okay Chloe we can still be friends. We can sit -crash in background- Inuyasha together.

C: -snickers-

The sound of cars, and city life buzzed in my ears. Cars making pollution, people walking, going about their business. The distant chime of the 3 o'clock bell reached my sensitive ears. _Kagome should be getting home soon._ I absentmindedly thought as I swept the steps to the shrine. Even after being here for almost a month, I still couldn't shake the feeling of out-of-placeness. In France my home, there were demons, elves, fairies everywhere. In all of Europe there were different 'super natural' beings. But not so in Japan, yes there was the occasional demon, but normally they were here only on business. My eyes went slightly out of focus as I remembered the tales of pre and early Meiji era of this country. Demons had started to come to terms with humans, starting to get along and live peacefully. The Meiji era changed that. Many demons were slaughtered, and the ways of the samurai abandoned. Many demons still remember and hurt from that period.

"Belina! Will you help me prepare the packs for you and Kagome? She's going back to the feudal era today. You said you would go with her." The voice of my Aunt called pulling me from my thoughts.

"Coming Auntie!" I said jumping up the many steps in a few short bounds. The good thing about being an elf, you don't have to climb stairs. I jumped up to the window of mine and Kagome's bedroom, grabbing any articles of clothing we might need. We were the same pant size, and she could fit into my shirts, I was just a couple bust sizes bigger than her, so we normally shared clothing. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing our different shampoos, conditioners, soaps and other personal items we might need. Luckily Kagome had finished the school year and was on break for a month or two, I don't really keep track, so she didn't have to bring her books with her. A few reading books were fine, but those monster things they call text books were just plain unnecessary. Especially with all the food she brings. We're bringing two backpacks this time, so hopefully they won't explode. I went down to the kitchen, walking so I didn't accidentally scare Jii-chan.

"Got everything from upstairs?" Auntie said putting some bentos into the other pack.

"Yeah, Kags can throw anything else she wants in. Hey Auntie, do you think that maybe I'll find what I'm looking for in the feudal era?" I asked sitting down at the table, even though she wasn't my real Aunt, she was my step-mother's sister, she treated me as if I was her daughter. Plus she gave amazing advice.

"That depends on what your looking for, I know you never felt quite right, here or even in France. You said other elves treated you differently, because of your red hair? Well if you ask me it's their loss. If your looking for acceptance, then you might find it there. If your looking for your other half, I think it's very possible. Anything can happen." She said turning to me with a small smile.

"Your right, I just need to do my best to protect Kagome, and not worry about things like that." I said standing up. "Kagome is coming up the stairs." I said hearing her light footsteps.

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she ran to the door.

"I know dear." Auntie said smiling putting yet more food in the back pack.

"Oh! I'll be right back, I almost forgot something. You can have this back Kagome." I said gesturing to the priestess garments I was currently wearing. "I made the perfect outfit, it'll be awesome for fighting." I said the ran up the stairs, coming down a minute or two later. Dressed in a short kimono looking outfit. It was red with a purple obi. (look on my profile for pic it's really hard to explain well.) "Now I know what your going to say, they'll think I'm a harlot, but I don't care. This looks awesome, it was hard to make." I said smiling proudly.

"Wow Belina you look amazing!" Kagome said smiling. "I'm just warning you, demons in the feudal era are very... well you'll see." (AN: aka watch out for the Koga's of the feudal era.)

"Don't worry, this elf can handle herself." I said putting out my best hero pose.

"Yeah yeah, now let's get going. Inuyasha is probably at the well waiting for his ramen." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Yes ma'am!" I said saluting, but I ended up bursting out laughing. Kagome ran upstairs to change, while I helped Auntie finish up the packs. We each took a bag when Kagome came back down the stairs. Waving goodbye we jumped down the well, going 500 years into the past.

"Oi! wench what took you so long? And who the hell is that with you?" A sliver-headed boy with doggy ears said peering over the edge of the well. _He must be Inuyasha._ I thought staring at him with a look of disbelief. THIS is the subject of Kagome's affections? Why does he smell like clay, and grave dirt? It's disgusting. My nose wrinkled slightly at the smell.

"I'd move if I were you, dog boy." I said grabbing Kagome so I could jump out of the well.

"Feh, like you could jump that high girl!" Inuyasha said smirking. I jumped, landing softly on the outside of the well, on Inuyasha's back. I stepped off and set Kagome down.

"Come on Belina, let's go to the village so you can meet everyone else. Just remember to watch out for Miroku's hand. He's the monk." Kagome said starting to walk towards what I assumed was the village she spoke of. I started to follow her, but stopped. I looked around wondering what could have caused the weird feeling of being watched I was getting. I shrugged it off and followed Kagome thinking about just what I was getting myself into.

* * *

-unknown person's pov.- (unknown to you but known to me :])

I followed Inuyasha discreetly, hiding my scent and aura. The pup was so unobservant. Even that Miko that traveled with him, had caught my aura a few times. I truly felt sorry for the girl, being constantly verbally abused by him. It was obvious that she was in love with him. Yet he always went off after that dead priestess. It was disgusting. In my opinion the live Miko was much better then the dead priestess. You must wonder why I call one Miko and the other one priestess. Simply because I respect the Miko. Even Sesshomaru the Lord of the West has said so. I think he has a secret crush on her. I sighed, he had just mated the dead one, and now was going to go pick up Kagome (the live Miko) from that strange well.

"Oi! Wench what took you so long? And who the hell is that with you?" The dumb boy said. _Always such the charmer Inuyasha. _

_**Who is the other girl?**_ My beast said excitedly. I looked up to see a girl with long red hair next to Kagome. Her clothing, which consisted of a very short kimono that showed off her long legs, made her look like a harlot, but from what I had learned from observing the Inu-tachi. Kagome was from another time, which she came back and forth through the well. Apparently clothing like that was normal for them.

_I have no idea beast, but she certainly is beautiful._ I thought my curiosity about this girl rising higher and higher.

_**Hmmm Beast want her!**_

_We've never even met her, we first saw her like ten seconds ago. _I thought surprised, some people thought I was gay. Because of my disinterest in women, not that I was interested in men. My beast just was never interested, so for him to decide after less then a minute that he wants this girl is very surprising. _What do you want her as a mistress or something?_

_**No baka! Beast want her as mate! Not mistress! Beast would never disrespect her like that!**_ Great now he was mad at me. I continued to watch the girl trying to make it so my beast wasn't mad, I agreed we would observe her, and see if she would indeed make a good mate.

_I wonder what her name is..._

_**Let's call her Tenshi.**_

_Angel?_

_**Yes for that is what she is.**_

_She's an elf._

_**... But she is like an angel.**_

_Fine... Tenshi. _She did look like an angel, or maybe even a goddess. 'Tenshi' and Kagome started towards the village, but Tenshi stopped and looked back. She looked towards my hiding place with a confused look on her face. My beast sighed like a love-sick puppy. She ended up shrugging and turning back to Kagome.

_Soon my Tenshi, we will see if you truly are as beautiful as your nickname suggests._

_

* * *

_

C: hmmm I wonder who the stalker is?

K: Wow that's kinda scary.

C: How is it scary?

K: It just is.

S: When does this Sesshomaru come in?

C: Soon. Anyways Review tell me if you liked it. Please... no flames...


	2. Phobia

Chapter Two

Phobia

C: I'm sorry my readers for my hideous lack of updating. I haven't had internet and I just moved from California to Missouri. Please forgive me and I will try to update more often.

Belina POV

Each member of Kagome's shard hunting group was unique, and they all had two things in common. All of them had been pained by Naraku, all of them wanted revenge. Also, each one had a fear. Not that any would willingly admit them, but it was obvious after a week or so of observing. Each phobia was different, Miroku was afraid of commitment, Sango, abandonment. Inuyasha feared that he would lose Kagome, even though he could not let go of Kikyou. Kagome was afraid of not returning to her family. Shippo was the hardest to figure out. For one so young he had been through many horrors. He, like Inuyasha, was worried he would lose Kagome. Only, his reasons were different. Where Inuyasha "loved" Kagome, Shippo saw her as his mother. After losing his parents, Shippo was worried Kagome would be taken away in a similar manner. `

Yesterday we set out in search of jewel shards. We headed south, to the land of the Dragon lord Erentante. Kagome was excited at the prospect of seeing the lord, for they had become friends after he saved her from a group of boar demons. Once again, Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. He did not want to go see the lord, but Kagome did. Sighing heavily, I walked in the direction of the lord's castle knowing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were following me. Soon after we started walking, the sounds of the bickering quieted.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Kagome said running after us, Inuyasha close behind her. She caught up to me and smiled, grateful for causing the argument to stop. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways.

"How much longer till we get to Lord Erentante's castle?" Shippo asked.

"About an hour more of walking then we will be there." Kagome said smiling gently.

Half an hour past and something, or someone, flashed past in my peripheral vision. My hand went to my hand-and-a-half sword on my back. "Someone's watching us Kagome."

She was instantly on guard, drawing an arrow from her quiver, everyone else instantly springing into action. Inuyasha practically tore Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, swinging it like a cave man with a club.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled causing a group of birds to take off, twittering in mad irritation.

A regal looking demon stepped from the shadows. "Chill Inuyasha, it's just me." He said in his deep, knee-weakening voice. This demon was, well, he could put Greek gods to shame. He had shoulder-length black red hair, and deep green eyes. He was definitely over six feet and made Inuyasha look weak. Even under his kimono I could tell he was muscular.

I shook my head slightly, trying to get myself back in focus. How could this demon affect me with just a look? It was strange…

Kagome ran up to him and gave him a bold hug. "Lord Erentante! It is so nice to see you again!" She said with a huge smile.

_Wait. THAT is lord Erentante? Oh, boy._ Now I was nervous, this demon could have practically whatever he wanted, and I knew I certainly wouldn't be able to deny him if he came asking.

Ere POV 

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at seeing my Tenshi's reaction when she saw my face. It was obvious that she was attracted to me but I didn't think she wanted to admit it. "Hello Kagome, what brings you to my domain?" I said smiling slightly; hopefully they would be staying for a while. If they did I would have a chance to get to know Tenshi better.

"We came to see if we could stay with you for a few days while we search the area for jewel shards." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha to make sure he stayed silent.

"Of course Kagome, you and your friends are always welcome in my home. But I see you have a new member. Who is your beautiful new companion?" I smirked slightly at Tenshi, causing her cheeks to turn red like her hair.

"Lord Erentante this is Belina. She's my adopted cousin from the future. Belina this is Lord Erentante." Kagome said smiling at her cousin. Belina smiled and bowed slightly.

"Lord Erentante, I have heard much about you." She said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And I look forward to learning much about you during your stay." Smiling roguishly I made a sweeping bow, capturing Tenshi's hand and kissing the back of it lingeringly. The blush adorning her face turned an even darker shade, drawing a chuckle out of me.

"I shall escort you the rest of the way. There have been some minor annoyances with snake demons lately. And I would prefer my guests not run into unneeded trouble." I held my arm out in invitation to the lovely elf beside me, putting on a more charming than flirtatious smile.

"Trust me my Lord. We can handle a few snake demons" Belina walked by me ignoring my arm, her hips swaying back and forth teasingly.

_**She playing hard to get! Must show her who is alpha!**_

_Not yet beast. Patience._

_**No want to be patient! Want. Her. NOW!**_

_Behave. Or she will not have us at all. _

_**You will take too long! As soon as is alone show her we alpha or I will!**_

_She may be as desirable as a sweet but she will hurt us if we try anything unwanted. She is not weak. _

_**She will and cannot resist us!**_

_Be that as it may. We will have to be tactful._

"Oi! Earth to dragon!"

The dog Inuyasha was waving his hand in front of my face. Apparently I had fallen behind the group while I was arguing with my beast and they were wondering what was wrong. The mutt was becoming annoying with his high pitched voice. Calmly punching him into a tree I resumed walking with the group, mind now reoccupied with the tantalizing sight of my Tenshi's swaying hips a few feet ahead.

Belina POV

_He is staring at me! What do I do?_

_**Ummm look sexier?**_

_Shut up beasty. Not helping. It's bad enough he's practically irresistible without your input. _

_**But he so….hot and bothersome smelling! Can we seduce him?**_

_NO! Absolutely not! Good grief he will think we are a whore!_

_**So? He will take us. Is good thing…right?**_

_Not if he does not wish to keep us. Behave. _

_**We could keep him.**_

…_.._

_**Really. All we do is mark him….get leash….**_

_Do you really think he would just let us chain him to us like a pet? Hmm….oh what am I thinking! He's freaking LORD ERENTANTE! Of course he won't!_

_**We could still try.**_

_Let's just wait to see if he is interested_

_**He was practically saying "undress and let's go have fun!" He was staring at us the whole flipping time! He is STILL staring at us!**_

_..He is? _

At my beasts comment I glanced back over my shoulder slightly to see if it was true. And sure enough it was.

…_.He is! ... He is staring at m… my ass… _

I blushed slightly and quickly turned back before he could notice that I was looking. Perhaps my beast was right. If he came asking, I would only hope it would be for more than one night. As an elf, we only mate one person in our long years of living. That is why there weren't many elves in the world, not to mention that once an elf mates they can have no other. Even though I knew I couldn't resist him, he needed to know that I could never leave his side if he took me.

_**Make a move. Make a move.**_

_We should wait for him to make the first move. We do not want him to think we are easy._ I sighed at my beasts antics. This was going to be a long day.

As we walked through the enormous estate of the South, each new room more lavish and beautiful than the last I couldn't help but be in awe of the workmanship. Even the sky scrapers of Tokyo were not this elaborate and expensive looking. Lord Erentante showed Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha to their rooms. Apparently they had stayed here before.

"Come, I will show you to your room." He said, once again offering me his arm.

I sighed slightly and took it. "Thank you my lord."

He smiled and led me to another corridor. "Here we are. My room is across the hall. If you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask." He said smiling charmingly.

"Right. I'll remember that. Thank you my lord." Quickly, I turned and went into my room, shutting the door before he could say or suggest anything else.

I now had a phobia. For the first time in my life I was afraid of something. Well. Someone. I was afraid of Lord Erentante. Not because he would hurt me. But because I wouldn't be able to resist him. He was exactly the type that every girl wanted. Especially me. Something about him attracted me. It felt like I was being pulled to him. Everywhere I went he was there. Even just walking around the castle, it was like he was around every corner.

Ere POV

She was driving me crazy. Everywhere I went, her scent lingered. My beast was getting more and more restless. At night all I dreamt of was her. I had to have her. Soon. Fortunately, there was something coming I had to my advantage. The summer solstice. Every year at that time, the four lords and their courts would get together and have meeting. On the final night, there was a ball. I would make my move then, for I had already asked Kagome and the rest to stay until the ball. On the night of the summer solstice. Belina, my Tenshi, WILL be my mate.


End file.
